1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile object control system, a mobile object control method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
As this kind of art, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-21774 (JP-2004-21774 A) discloses a mobile working robot that moves while measuring the distance between a host machine and an obstacle through the use of infrared rays. In some cases, this mobile working robot cannot accurately measure the distance between the host machine and the obstacle due to the influence of infrared rays emitted from an external light source. Thus, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-21774 (JP-2004-21774 A), the mobile working robot is provided with illuminance measurement means for measuring the illuminance around the host machine. Then, the moving direction and running speed of the host machine are changed, or the host machine is stopped, in accordance with a measurement result of the illuminance around the host machine.
However, with the configuration of the aforementioned Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-21774 (JP-2004-21774 A), the technical significance of the act of changing the moving direction and running speed of the host machine or stopping the host machine in accordance with the measurement result of the illuminance around the host machine is unclear.